La vida al estilo Rob Pattinson
by amv-21
Summary: Estaba muy nervioso, entre en la sala de castings,si que estaba repleta pero ahi fue cuado la ví...
1. El Comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo

* * *

**

**RPOV:**

Cuando entré a la sala de casting me sentía nervioso. Porque yo no era el indicado para hacer el papel. Ya que decía que Edward era un rompecorazones y un buen besador. Lo que yo no era.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

Vi a muchos chicos en la sala de espera.

Pero también vi a una chica, muy guapa sin duda, era Kristen Stewart sentada al lado de Catherine Hardwick, la directora de la película.

Eso me sorprendió, ver a Kristen Stewart, allí sentada eligiendo al "perfecto Edward".

Ella tenía una casaca negra, un pitillo y un polo largo pegado color amarillo. Tenía converse color plomas. Le quedaba muy bien, pero tenía una cara de cansada, "pobre", pensé

"Adelante", escuché y pasé.

Bien… Robert Pattinson? – dijo Catherine

Mmm .Si, – respondí tontamente ya que se me fueron todas las palabras, en ese momento se me acelero el corazón, algo que nunca me había pasado.

Hola– digo Kristen tímidamente

Tengo 22 años, soy de Inglaterra…- Le dije y lo anoto enseguida en su libreta.

Ella es Kristen Stewart- dijo Catherine y señaló a Kristen. – Ella será la que me ayudara a elegir a Edward Cullen y ella será la del papel principal de Bella Swan.

Eso yo ya lo sabía, pero me sorprendió demasiado.

Bueno Robert, sabes que vamos a hacer, ¿no? – dijo la directora-. Haremos la parte del prado.

Si - respondí

OK y… Acción – gritó ella

Y comenzamos a actuar. Ella se paro al frente mío y dijo:

-You are impossibly fast and strong – dijo Ella, en ese momento

dándome la espalda como lo decía el script– your eyes change color, your skin always like ice-cold, you never go out at Sunlight, and sometimes you speak like you are from a different time.

…

-how old are you- continuó diciendo ella con mucho entusiasmo, parecía que esa era su parte favorita.

- 17 – dije con un tono misterioso.

-how long you been 17? – preguntó

En ese momento se me olvidaron las líneas del dialogo. Se me era difícil actuar enfrente de Kristen.

- ….A while – Dije ya acordándome del dialogo.

- I know what you are - aseguró

- Say it, out laud; say it – grité, creo que excedí el volumen de mi voz.

- Vampire

- And answer the most basic question, what do we eat?

- you wont hurt me

Y acabó la escena del casting.

Catherine se sorprendió y aplaudió.

Muy bien.

Gracias- dije yo

Ok te llamaremos si hay resultados.

Gracias- dije y me retiré, pero antes miré a Kristen.

Terminamos Kris – dijo Catherine

Al salir de la sala que era la habitación de Catherine escuche la voz de Kristen "Catherine, ¿me dejas hablar un rato con él?"

"Claro"

Escuché y me quedé parado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, o sea al costado de la puerta.

Hola! – dijo ella algo como si fuera de casualidad encontrarse conmigo.

Hola – respondí.

Lo hiciste estupendo. Actúas muy bien. – Me dijo.

Gracias, tu también- respondí amablemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Quieres ir al Starbucks? – le pregunté.

Bueno. – me dijo

Y salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos hacia el Starbucks del costado.

Bueno, cual quieres? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, ojos verde olivo oscuro como los míos, hermosos.

Quiero… un frapuccino de chocolate por favor- dijo con una mirada salvaje que me dejo atónito.

Dame dos frapuccinos de chocolate – le dije a la chica

Enseguida – respondió la chica que estaba en el puesto y no me dejaba de mirar. Se llamaba Chelsea.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de dos, muy acogedora, pero lo que incomodaba eran todos los paparazis allá afuera tomándonos fotos. Ya me imagino la noticia que pondrán en las revistas:

"Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart salieron a tomar un frapuccino de chocolate ayer por la tarde, tendrán algo en común o están enamorados?"… no se

Eso era lo que no me gustaba de los paparazis, que se inventan cualquier noticia para ganar plata.

Y… Tienes novia?- me pregunto Kristen con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

No, estoy solo- respondí-. Y tú?

Sí, estoy con Michael Angarano- me dijo y completó la información que debía saber - . Lo conoces?

Mmm. Creo que sí, es el que actuó en Speak contigo? – dije aún pensando.

Si exacto – y cerró sus puños

Hace cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? – le pregunté celoso de que ella, alguien tan hermosa con alguien tan feo.

4 años – me dijo entrecerrando los parpados, parecía alegre de eso, en cambio yo me moría de los celos. Es que como!

Bueno creo que es tarde. Te llamo para decirte los resultados.- me dijo mirando a su reloj.

Ok, bueno chau- le dije y le di un beso de despedida.

Salí del Starbucks muy nervioso y a la vez muy feliz, ya que salí con Kristen. Esa chica que me quitaba el habla cuando me miraba con esos ojos verdes tan lindos.

Al llegar a casa me puse la pijama azul y me eché en el sillón enfrente de la nueva televisión plasma negra que compré hace 1 semana y media a esperar la llamada de Catherine Hardwick para saber si conseguí o no el papel de Edward Cullen, y también me puse a pensar en Kristen. Me puse a pensar en Michael, quería saber toda la información de ese hombre y de su relación con Kristen. No lo sabía ya que no entro mucho a internet porque no me gusta saber qué tontería habrán puesto de mí.

Pero la curiosidad me atacó y no puede esperar a coger mi laptop marca "Apple" blanca y entrar a Google. Pues… lo hice. Puse:

"Kristen Stewart y Michael Angarano"

Salieron muchos resultados, como 100.800 resultados en Google.

Entré al primer link que vi. Salía que son novios hace 4 años – como dijo ella- y que… Eso ya no me interesaba mucho, ya me imagino lo que saldrá.

Cerré mi laptop Apple de inmediato y la deje en la mesa que estaba al costado del sillón. Y cambié de canal a uno de soccer. Estaban jugando… Yo que sé, no veo tanto el soccer.

Pero como me aburrí muchísimo me dormí.

Dormí como 1 hora y cuarto. En eso sonó mi celular que estaba en mi cuarto. Fui corriendo a él y busqué como loco el celular hasta que contesté.

Aló? – dije yo

Hola!, Robert? – respondió una vocecita tímida pero grave, parecía la voz de Kristen.

Kristen? – pregunté para asegurarme

Si Robert, soy yo – dijo media apurada-. Te llame para decirte que Catherine me asignó para que te dé las noticias sobre el papel de Edward Cullen.

Ah ya, dime – dije con un entusiasmo mayor que cuando te ganas un premio grande, es que tenía que saber si yo iba a ser su "vampiro perfecto", qué habrán pensado de mí?

Bueno, buenas noticias. A Catherine y a mí nos pareció que eras el perfecto Edward Cullen, Y bueno… te ganaste el papel – me dijo, parecía emocionada que lo haya conseguido-. Y serás mi co-protagonista.

Me quedé sin palabras para continuar, pero tenía que decir algo sino que pensaría-. Wow me sorprende!, no estás jugando conmigo?

No Robert, lo conseguiste- me aclaró la duda.

Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, que te parece si mañana a esta hora – miré mi reloj y eran las 8-. Nos encontramos en el café.

Si me encantaría – respondió.

Bien – dije y suspire.

Bueno… Adiós- me dijo con pocas palabras.

Adiós, nos vemos mañana- dije

Y colgó.

Me sorprendí y suspire de nuevo, esta vez un suspiro muy grande, es que invite a salir, o algo así, a Kristen Stewart. No lo podía creer. Bueno así que cogí mi agenda y lo apunte en grande:

"CAFÉ A LAS 8 PM"

Eran las 9: 05 pm y me dio hambre. Por eso me dirigí a la cocina y busque el teléfono de Pizza Hut en la refrigeradora y marqué.

Buenos días, puedo tomar su orden? – dijo una diminuta voz, parecía de chica, pero me equivoqué, era de hombre.

Si hola, quiero una pizza americana grande con gaseosa coca cola.

Ok. Su orden llegará en… 40 minutos. Gracias por llamar a Pizza Hut.

OK.

Lo único que esperara es que no venga con paparazis a la puerta de mi casa, no los soportaba.

Esperé los 40 minutos viendo Drake y Josh, una serie para niños, porque estaba aburrido.

"Tin" – escuché- era el timbre de mi puerta.

Si?

Pizza? – dijo la voz

Mmm... Pase.

Y abrí. Saqué de mi billetera 20 dólares y le page.

Gracias- le dije.

Me preguntaba si me podría dar su autógrafo? – me dijo el hombre con voz de chica.

Claro – cogí el lapicero y hice mi firma en su hoja.

Gracias – me respondió y me tomo una foto

De nada – respondí

Y se fue.

Llevé la pizza a la sala y cogí un vaso. Me serví gaseosa y cogí un trozo de pizza; seguía dando Drake y Josh. Como no tenía que hacer me puse a ver Drake y Josh mientras que saboreaba mi pizza y al mismo tiempo pensar en Kristen.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Kristen Stewart, aunque solo le hablé un día, pero igual la había visto en películas y en algunas premieres.

"¡Como me puede gustar! ¡Tiene novio!" Pensé en voz alta.

"Olvídate de ella" me dije a mí mismo.

Pero esto cada vez se hacía más difícil, ese amor intenso que sentía hacia ella era algo irreparable.

Tomé otro vaso de gaseosa y otro trozo de pizza más.

La pizza americana era mi favorita.

Acabó Drake y Josh y busqué otro canal. Vi en E news un reportaje sobre el casting de twilight.

"Según las fuentes, el casting que se dio hoy a las 11:45 am nos dijeron que asistió Robert Pattinson, y que pareció salir a tomar un café con Kristen Stewart, la pregunta es que si, recién se conocieron o se habrán conocido desde ya hace tiempo. Eso lo veremos después de una pausa"

Con tan solo pensar de que me volveria MUCHO MÁS famoso era insoportable, no podría vivir una vida normal.

La cosa era esta. Solo lo hacía por estar junto a Kristen y conocerla más.

Terminé mi segundo bocado de pizza y cogí otro.

Creo que 20 minutos después me quedé dormido abrazando una almohada.


	2. La Llamada

Capitulo 2: **LA LLAMADA**

**KPOV:**

Kris, que vas a hacer mañana- me pregunto mi novio, Michael

Nada, por la noche voy a ir al café con Ro…- dije indecisa

¿Qué?!- me cortó- Kristen! Como te atreves a salir con otros hombres sin antes preguntarme?

Ah…Mira Michael, primero, no tengo que estar atada a ti y segundo no estoy aquí para aguantar tus celos que son en vano, porque aparte, vamos a hablar sobre el papel de Edward Cullen y el va a ser mi co-protagonista – le corregí automáticamente

Kr…Kris lo siento es que estoy preocu…olvídalo no me hagas caso- me dijo arrepentido – perdóname

Ya Michael no te preocupes- le perdone

Yo te – ay no, no por favor no digas esa palabra, NOOOO!! – amo

Si Mike yo también – ¡ay dios mío!, mi dedo tubo un impulso y apretó el botón de COLGAR.

Pasaron tres minutos o algo así y sonó de nuevo el maldito teléfono

Kris, se colgó- dijo

Si Mike, la señal aquí apesta- dije mientras cogía un cigarrillo de mi bolso.

Sabes, no tengo nada que hacer, así que… iré a tu casa – comento ese hombre.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿ahora? Como, está loco

¿¡QUE!? – le grite

Kris, ya te he visto en pijama muchas veces. – se rió

Bueno, adiós – le dije, colgué, tiré el teléfono al piso y fui corriendo al baño.

Boté el cigarrillo por la ventana y me lavé la cara, también cepillé mis dientes y me peine.

Mi pelo estaba incontrolable y lo amarré con una liga.

Fui a mi cuarto y me puse calcetines blancos y unas sandalias azules cerradas.

Me quede con pijama, ya que él decía que ya me había visto con pijama así que no le tomé tanta importancia. Estaba usando un MINI short negro y un top hasta el ombligo celeste.

Después de la "sesión de belleza" me senté en el sillón a ver tele a esperar a mi novio.

Estuve viendo televisión hasta que tocaron el timbre. Sin duda era Mike y fui a abrirle la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y Michael se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un ardiente beso. De esos que me gustaban.

Sentí que en verdad me amaba, nos amábamos. Puse mi mano en su formado pecho y lo empujé.

¿Como estas Kris? – me preguntó con una voz seductora mientras que tomaba un vaso con agua y se sentaba en el sillón – bonito pijama

Que gracioso – le contesté mientras me daba cuenta de que ese hombre estaba viendo mis piernas.

Te… Te queda bien- me alagó.

Fui a sentarme a su lado y prendí la televisión. Me pasó su brazo por los hombros y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que me él lo hacía en mi pelo.

Sentí su aliento en mi pelo.

Sabes, no me agrada que trabajes con ese hombre que no se baña, búscate a alguien que si lo haga – me dijo y lo miré con una mirada que mata.

Cállate Michael, es obvio que lo dices porque estas celoso – le amenacé.

¡¿Celoso?!pff… Si, Kris si estoy celoso, no quiero perderte – confeso, eso me mató, que lindo era.

Mike no lo harás, no te cambiaría por él. – le aseguré mientras que acercaba mis labios con los suyos.

Él me devolvió el beso, fue muy dulce y lento mientras que pasaba su mano por mi cadera y me acercaba más a él. Pasé la mía por su cuello mientras que la otra mano despeinaba su pelo.

Subió su mano a mi espalda y me fue echando lentamente al sillón, fue un momento muy romántico hasta que LA LLAMADA nos interrumpió. Yo conteste su celular porque el estaba en el sillón tirado.

Si? – pregunté

Hola, me pasas con Mike? – contesto una vocecita aguda de hueca.

Y quien eres tú? – le pregunté muy confundida.

Duh! Soy su enamorada, lo sé tú también lo eres, pero ahora NECESITO – levanto la voz- hablar con él, si?, bueno sino me lo quieres pasar, dile que estoy embarazada, CHAU

Qué?! Otra enamorada? Embarazada? Salió una lagrima de mis ojos y mojó mis mejillas, lo miré con cara de odio, de decepcionada, como pudo hacerme eso? Y salió otra lágrima.

Hey Kris!, que te pasa? Porque lloras bebe? – preguntó – quién es?

Tu enamorada! Me dijo que te diga que esta embarazada! – chillé – Michael, como me pudiste hacer eso, te odio!

Kris!, que…- respondio

Vete – le grité

No me voy a ir – impuso

MIERDA VETE!- y le di una cachetada-No te quiero volver a ver NUNCA más en mi vida- lo empujé y cerré la puerta.

Me tiré en mi cama y empecé a llorar, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO.

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

Kris ábreme – dijo Michael

Me paré de un salto y abrí la puerta, vi su rostro destrozado por mi cara

Michael escucha, no quiero nada más que ver contigo, si?, así que aléjate de mi vista, de mi casa, de mi vida, no te quiero mas, aléjate de mi, has que no existo, te odio- le aclare y le cerré la puerta

Y ya no escuche nada más.

"Pi, pi, pi, pi" sonó la alarma de mi reloj.

Aj! Porque!- me tapé la cabeza con la almohada

Golpeé el despertador con mi mano que hizo que se apague.

Me quedé echada por un momento recordando lo que paso ayer, Michael, peleas… AAAAAJ!

Recordé que tenía una sesión de fotos en Santa Mónica, creo. Aunque no quisiera ir, tenía, ya que era una sesión muy importante para mí. Me paré, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre un peluche que me había regalado Michael.

Lo cogí y lo tiré por la ventana emitiendo un grito ahogado.

Me paré y fui a mi closet a escoger mi ropa…

Mmm… que me pondré?- pregunte de una forma sarcástica, solo tenía pitillos y polos negros

Cogí Uno de los pitillos y UN polo que decía "I am pleased to say that I am happy with or without you"

Me los puse y me puse una casaca azul encima ya que tenía las uñas pintadas de azul.

Salí de mi departamento a mi carro.

Estaba en camino, ya cerca de Santa Mónica y miré mi reloj, me di cuenta de que era muy temprano y paré en Starbucks.

Desayuné ahí, un café y un muffin de chocolate.

Me sentía pesada, sin ganas así que fui al baño a lavarme la cara.

Cuando entré al baño y me miré en el espejo vi a un fenómeno. Volteé a ver si la que veía en el espejo era otra pero no había nadie. ¡Que horror!, tenía unas ojerasas, mi cara de muerta y despeinada.

Pues supongo que los maquilladores tendrán un GRAN trabajo que hacer hoy.

Salí corriendo del baño y vi mi reloj, 9:45. Así que me subí a mi carro y fui a Santa Mónica.

Llegue y todos estaban ya listos esperándome.

Hey! – les saludé

Krist…- volteó y al verme se quedó con la boca abierta.- pero que te pasó querida?

Ni lo menciones, rompí con mi novio- respondí seca.

Oh my! Michael? – preguntó – en la tardecita te daré una llamadita para que me cuentes con detalle, con punto y coma.

Ok, cuando empezamos?- pregunte

Rouss, Lauren, vengan a hacer su trabajo con esta preciosura- llamó a las maquilladoras

Ay reina, que te pasó? – pregunto Rouss

Te contaré otro día, no estoy de humor por favor.- le supliqué

Y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Mientras que ellas hacían su experimento en mi cara, sonó el teléfono y era Robert. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie por teléfono. Le colgué.

Pero volvió a sonar, esta vez si conteste.

Robert- dije con una voz grave y ronca.

Heeey! Estas bien Kris? – me pregunto con una voz dulce.

No, Robert enserio me siento muy mal, necesito hablar con alguien – dije

Cuéntame todo lo que quieras. – me contesto siendo aún más dulce.

No, no por teléfono, cara a cara, enserio lo necesito- dije

Ok ok.

Crees que podemos adelantar nuestra reunión para las 3 en mi casa?- le rogué- por favor?!

Sí, claro, ok, Es...es grave? – me preguntó

No Robert, es algo de mí – le dije.

Ok, entonces te veré a las 3 en tu casa.

Si, chau – le dije

Chau, cuídate y suerte en tu sesión de fotos – dijo

Y le colgué, me sentí tranquila de tener a alguien con quien conversar, contarle el sucedido y que me apoye.

Hora de empezar señorita Stewart. – Me dijo y me llevo debajo de un muelle a orillas del mar y me apoye sobre un tronco.

Mira a los pies del camarógrafo… si así… aire! – grito y encendieron un gran ventilador.

Mi pelo volaba. Eso me encantaba.

Me tomaron muchas fotos y después de 2 horas ya pude volver a mi casa.

Llegue como a las 2 porque pare en Wal-Mart a comprar los víveres para mi departamento, y algo de comer para cuando esté con Robert, porque enserio no había nada de comer en mi casa, solo vegetales, porque estaba en una clase de dieta.

Al llegar a mi casa me tiré al sillón más cómodo de mi casa. El sillón en el que donde Michael y yo nos estábamos besando.

Tenía unas grandes ganas de tirar ese sillón, de botarlo, de salir de él, pero estaba tan cansada y triste, comencé a sentirme sola y salieron lágrimas de mis ojos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería sacarlo de mi mente, quería desaparecer, quería morir, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Solté un grito para desahogarme. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo empapados por las lágrimas y manchados con el maquillaje negro y plateado.

Me quedé echada en el sillón en silencio meditando de lo pasado. Hasta que la puerta sonó.

Si?- dije secándome las lágrimas.

Kris soy yo, Robert- suspiré corrí y abrí la pesada puerta.

Al verlo corrí a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pude. Y escondí mi cara en su pecho agarrando muy fuerte su camisa aún llorando y él me abrazo también muy fuerte.

Pasaron como 1 minuto y medio y se separo de mi delicadamente, me puso en el sillón y tomo mi cara con su mano y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos, con su suaves dedos.

Que, que paso? – me pregunto con una cara de gran preocupación.

Terminé con Michael, Robert, me estuvo engañando con otra. – respondí conteniendo mi llanto.

Como, como sabes eso, es verdad? Digo… tu me entiendes- asentí.

Estaba con Michael y sonó su celular, yo conteste porque él estaba ocupado y contesto una chica y me preguntó por Michael y yo le pregunte que quien era esa chica y me dijo que era su otra enamorada y me dijo que le diga que estaba embarazada – Robert se quedo con una cara de traumado y me abrazo muy fuerte, me besó la frente. – y luego le dije que lo odiaba y se fue.

Es un imbécil, mierda que inútil, Kris tu enserio te merecías algo mejor, MUCHO mejor que eso. – dijo frotando mis hombros

Gracias, necesitaba tu apoyo, gracias – agradecí y me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

**RPOV:**

No podía soportar verla así, de ese modo, tan indefensa, triste, y tan… linda.

Me estaba observando atentamente con sus grandes ojos verdes in tensos.

Entonces me dio un ataque que me hizo acercarme cada vez más y más, hasta que su rostro estaba a centímetros de mí y sentía su aliento tan cerca de mi boca. Ella me miraba un toque confundida, pero a la vez parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Me acerqué más a ella hasta que sus labios rojos me tentaron y la besé.

Fue delicado y suave, dulce y cálido, por primera vez pude sentir los labios de la chica que siempre desee.

Kristen puso una mano en mi pecho y hizo un gemido en bajo y me empujo despacio. Me miró.

Robert, no…no puedo – me paro

Que, no entiendo – respondí alocadamente

Aca…bo de acabar con Michael – respondió

Me quedé en silencio mirándola a los ojos.

Si kristen Lo… lo siento mucho, enserio lo lamento, tengo que irme – me pare y me dirigí a la salida

NO! No por favor! Rob! No! No me dejes sola te lo pido! – y corrió a cogerme del brazo, la miré y la abracé – te necesito, necesito estar con alguien en este momento por favor

No lo haré – y me fui a sentar al sillón.

Se sentó a mi lado aún con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando vea a ese Michael lo voy a matar.

Que tal si cambiamos de tema y …vemos una película – Propuse

Ella asintió y cogió una y me la dio para que la ponga. Y ella se paró a traer gaseosa

La película que me dio era "UP" una película de niños.

Ella llegó y puso el vaso en la mesa y se sentó al lado mío y se rió de la película que íbamos a ver.

Mejor practiquemos los roles. – sugirió, una buena idea supongo.

Mejor – respondí y apagamos la tele y fuimos a su cuarto.


End file.
